


10 ships, 10 songs, 10 stories

by alexpond



Series: Stuff I wrote in 2013-2014 [1]
Category: Glee, KaitoShuno (Webcomic), Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Verbotene Liebe
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Coming Out, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Heartbreak, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpond/pseuds/alexpond
Summary: The idea is simple; I picked 10 (actually nine because I couldn't come up with more) ships, then put my playlist on shuffle and started writing.Each drabble was written during the song (and edited after, but not much. mostly correcting spelling and grammar)This was a cool exercise, I would recommend trying! It makes you go out of your comfort zone, and work under pressure since sometimes you just get a shit song, or a too short song, or a song you don't know well, but you still have to get something written. written in August 2014





	1. Larry: We Are The Champions - Queen

"This song is very important to me, because it means a lot to me, to all of us," Harry said as they were getting ready for their last song of the last show. He looked at Louis and gave him an assuring look. The familiar opening of We Are The Champions started, and Harry took the first verse, rest of the boys backing him up. They sang the choruses together and when Louis had finished his solo, he took Harry's hand in his. They stood in the middle of the stadium and turned to look at each other. When the rest of the boys finished the song, Louis kissed Harry sweetly.


	2. Chrolli: I See Fire - Ed Sheeran

"Come on, we need to get everyone to safety before something collapses!" Oliver was shouting at Christian, who just stood, shocked, as he watched their house which was in flames. Oliver was finally able to shake him out of his trance and they took off, looking around to assure that everyone had gotten out of there. Several firemen were outside, telling everyone to stay calm and keep away. There was a loud scream which caught Oliver's attention. "Olivia!" He looked panicked as he looked pleadingly at Christian. "She'll be ok, I promise."


	3. Klaroline: More Than A Woman  - Bee Gees

"May I have this dance?" Caroline looked at Klaus' outstretched hand suspiciously. "If I dance with you, will you finally leave me alone?" She cocked her hip and gave him a challenging look. "I'll try my best, darling." His smile was blinding and Caroline secretly loved it. With a small grin, she accepted his offer and he spun her in his arms and took her to the dancefloor. A slow song, which Caroline didn't recognize was playing as the swayed from side to side, Klaus pressing Caroline closer to himself. "You're more than just a woman to me, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry about the ending lol


	4. Thorki: Already Over - Red

"Loki! Don't do this to me, to us." Thor yelled at Loki. "Don't fight back, you know I'm going to destroy you if you keep going on." Loki just smiled and attacked again. "You know, brother, this fight was already over when it began."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sooo short because I wasn't very familiar with either the ship nor the song.


	5. KaitoShuno: Change - Poets Of The Fall

"It's coooooold, Kaito kun." Shuno shivered and moved closer to Kaito. "You should've brought a jacket like I told you to." His tone wasn't cold like it used to be. Kaito was changing and Shuno loved it, loved him. They were sitting on a park bench and Kaito had a blanket around his shoulders. He was having an internal battle with himself but slowly, he lifted the blanket and nodded at Shuno, signaling that he should join him under the blanket. Shuno smiled at him and wrapped his long, muscly arms around Kaito's thin body. Shuno usually didn't like change, but this was very pleasant. " I love you, Kaito kun." Kaito smiled "I-idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These guys are just so cute
> 
> The webcomic can be read on here  
> http://seafoamdiary.com/kaitoshuno/index.php?image=0  
> And the sequel -Seafoamdiary- is also good, but it's wip


	6. Ziam: Take A Bow - Greg Laswell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouch

"Zayn I'm so, so sorry, I love you, you know that. Right?" Liam looked at him with pleading eyes. "It's all just a misunderstanding, babe, you have to believe me." His eyes were now swimming with tears. Zayn took a shaky breath and wiped at his eyes. "Just, take a bow, Liam, you played me and I fell for it. You actually made me believe that you someone could actually love me. Nice job, now go fuck yourself, because I sure as hell don't want to see you ever again."


	7. Klaine: Right Here, Right Now - HSM 3

It was the last day of school in Lima High. Kurt and Blaine were sitting outside, hand in hand, talking about their future. "We don't have to decide what to do just yet. Right here, right now, that's what matters." Kurt gave Blaine a sad smile, knowing that he was going to New York after summer. "I promise, Kurt, that we'll make it through whatever tomorrow brings us."


	8. Delena: Ain't No Other Man - Christina Aguilera

"So, how's my baby brother? I see you've been spending an awful lot of time with him lately. I don't know how you were capable of handling so much boring talk to be quite honest." Damon gave his usual smirk, but Elena saw a glimpse of jealousy in his eyes. She put an evil smile on her lips and started slowly walking towards her boyfriend. "Damon Salvatore, are you jealous of me hanging out with Stefan?" She had reached him and started trailing her hand up and down his stomach. "Where did you get that idea from?" Damon's smirk faltered when Elena gripped his t-shirt. "Oh babe, I know you, I know what makes you tick. And for your information, there ain't no other man for me but you."


	9. Stony: Someday - Nickelback

Tony was sitting on the kitchen countertop, swinging his feet. "Steve, how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry, but I can't help him?" Steve sighed and turned around, now facing Tony. "I know, but I just wish you could help him." He looked at his feet and Tony hopped off the countertop. He put his arms around Steve's middle and lifted his chin up. "Hey, none of that. I will make it alright, but I can't right now."


	10. Larry: Five Days Of Summer - Joe Brooks

It had been raining all week, and Louis was bummed. He and Harry hadn't been able to do pretty much anything in the five days. But during the five days, they had fallen in love, but Louis wasn't naive. He knew that it was just a summer romance. Harry thought otherwise. He loved Louis with all he had, not knowing that Louis was leaving on the next day. They were young, so falling in love was easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it.
> 
> Now it's your turn to do this challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, these are going to be short since they were written in less than five minutes


End file.
